Various devices are known comprising a switch responsive to the presence of goggles for controlling power to some device. In particular, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,466,355 to Baker and 2,800,543 to Herzog, electrical power to a motor driven tool is controlled by a switch which responds to the weight of a pair of safety goggles which are hung therefrom. The removal of the goggles automatically activates a switch to the operative position and replacement of the goggles to their initial position activates the switch to the inoperative position; it being impossible to activate the switch to either position manually without the goggles.
Other prior art devices disclose pressure operated switches which control power to a bedroom light, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,185,051 to Daigle and 2,425,790 to Fletcher. These two patents disclose light switches which respond to the weight of a person occupying a bed and control power to a bedroom light in response thereto.
None of these prior art devices overcome the problem of controlling an appliance light in response to a person's removing and placing an item such as eyeglasses, false teeth, etc., on a nightstand in preparation for retiring for the night, while also providing means for assisting the person in subsequently retrieving the item in a darkened room and/or acting as a night light.